The Tides of Time
by moonlightbecomesyou
Summary: The story of a young girl, the daughter of an infamous pirate. Her father, very protective & sometimes overbearing is in total dismay when she falls in love with one of the young riftraff in his crew...Viktor Ragetti.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tides of Time**

**DISCLAIMER: The only character that I own in this story is Camille. The POTC Characters belong to Disney and the rest not in there are owned by Angel Dean! She kindly let me use them as our characters are sisters. Enjoy! It probably will never be finished.**

* * *

Though being a Dutch ship, the Cursed Flower was known through out the Caribbean, a long with its captain. He was a large man, with a mighty presence about him. A fancy hat was always atop of his long black hair; his dark brown eyes would strike fear anyone he faced. Many a men would have recall having nightmares, terror brought on solely by the memory of him staring coldly into their eyes, his richly oriented coat flapping in the wind.

He had been married once, to a Dutch woman. Her name was Vera, and at one time she had been the most beautiful woman that Jack had ever seen. She had the most beautiful blue eyes, only rivaled by the beautiful blue of his precious ocean. Her long blond hair reminded him of the sandy beaches along the bays of the Caribbean islands. Such as like the sandy beach where they had shared their first kiss. Yes, oh how he had loved her so much. Nevertheless, the happiness had not lasted very long.

A few years into the marriage, she began to reveal her true self. She had once been attracted to the fact that he was a pirate, a bad boy, but now that was the very thing that caused her to despise him. They had already had two children by this time and it had been after the birth of their youngest that these things began to surface. Perhaps it was the fact that the child had been born with her father's same brown eyes instead of her beautiful blue, either way she not only despised her pirate husband but the infant as well.

As soon as the child could be weaned from her, she announced in the middle of the night that she was going to go back to the Netherlands and take their oldest daughter with them. She told Jack that she hated him, that she had never loved him, and that her true love was back at home. The entire thing crushed Jack's heart; his entire world seemed to be crashing down around him. At least he was left with his youngest, but he did wonder how he was going to raise a girl out here on the ocean by himself, surrounded by nothing but pirates.

The years had gone by; though he never forgot his wife and oldest daughter, the heartache had subsided quite substantially. Much of it could be contributed to the intake of rum to numb his mind when it had grown to be too painful, but even more than that was his responsibility to the one he had left.

He refused to let her suffer unduly more than she already had. Surprisingly to those around him, but much more to himself, he had done a fine job raising her. Camille had grown into such a beautiful young woman, she had, and was in every aspect a lady if he did so himself. She had his brown eyes but there was a likeness in them that had made them all of her own. There was not the fear striking nature that was so prominent with her father, but more of a very intriguing mysteriousness. The hair was that of her mother, something that would always haunt him.

As she had grown, the men in the crew's eyes began to wonder, something that had not been missed by her father. He would have given them seventy lashes for even gawking at her, but he knew most likely that would lead to mutiny. So instead, he would just give them his famous bone-chilling stare. It most of the time did work; their attention was quickly adverted elsewhere.

His little girl was his princess, and he had promised himself she would not be given to any many who was not a prince himself. That was certainly not going to be found among pirates and certainly not among his crew. He knew them very well and none of them deserved to even speak to her let alone have her hand in marriage. Though most of the ones who had been aboard for a number of years already knew this, the new ones were unaware of this. Usually they would have to find out for themselves but sometimes older crewmembers would warn them.

Little did Jack Dean know that among the crew that had been picked up in the town of Portobello, despite being warned to stay away from the Captain's daughter, to not even look upon her, a young man's interest had already peaked. Nevertheless, he kept his interest silent, hiding the looks and glances whenever someone would likely notice. As far as he knew, she did not even notice his existence.

Victor Ragetti had been born in a dirty shack in the town of Portobello. His mother was a prostitute and his father, well all he knew was the surname that was given him. If that was really his father's name was not known, it may have just been the name of one of his mother's favorite customers. He was a tall lad, tall and skinny. He looked as though he never had a morsel of food in his life, but he on the contrary had a very healthy appetite. He was a bit mad to say the least, his blue eyes showing that madness, along with an often seen maniacal grin or a confused look. Although he may have been daft, he was not as unintelligent as many saw him; his mind just worked differently…he was so often deep in his own thoughts.

His acceptance aboard the Flower had been for him a promise of a new and better life. Of course, he knew it was not going to be like living like a Lord but it would beat the life he had been living. He still had been living with his mother in the same shack where he had been born. By then he had a stepfather, who of course was more than approving of his mother's choice of career, he encouraged it in fact. Victor despised the man, despised everything about him. Why could he not have encouraged her to stop, to be a better woman…to be a better mother? She had not been any kind of mother at all, not really.

Hard labor was something that he had grown used to; he had to bring an income for his family as well. His stepfather cared more about money then being a family. The only family that Victor had grown to care about was an uncle who sporadically would come to visit when the time allowed. He was a pirate, a life that sounded so exciting to young Victor. Often times when he was a child he would play pirates with his mates after school. While they played as pirates of well known he of course would always play as his uncle. Even though his uncle would hardly acknowledge his presence at times, he worshiped to the ground he walked on.

The day that Captain Jack Dean had been come in looking for new crew, he had been sent to the market to buy a few a things for the dinner that night. His mother was of course too busy to buy them herself. All the vegetables looked the same to him, how was he supposed to know what was what? The frustration caused his mind to wonder, his feet followed. Soon he found himself in the tavern, a place he would often go so he could hear the stories of the pirates who were traveling through and had stop to wet their whistle, among other things. He also would come to see if he could perhaps come across his uncle. He had been successful at that no more than about 2 to 3 times since he had started, and that was years ago.

This time was one of the other times where he had not had success. It saddened him that he had not been there, but the sadness did not last long. His uncle may have not been there but there was a pirate just as intriguing. Victor stood there in awe of the man with his strong presence, and he was not the only one. Jack Dean…he had heard of that name before. He was supposed to be perhaps one of the greatest pirates to ever sail the seven seas, if not the greatest. Could he have heard right, was he looking for men to join his crew? This was too good to be true; certainly he would not accept a lad like him aboard, would he?

A normally very reserved shy boy, it was almost as Victor found himself watching himself hurry over to the table to sign up. There was only a moments hesitation as he stood in line, what about his family? To blazes with them! He thought to himself. The only reason they would notice him gone is he's not there to do anything for him. Oh, but his uncle. The thought that he may never see him again was an extremely sad one, but he had to push it out of his mind, this would be in honor of him. He had been the one to inspire him to do so.

He found himself feeling very anxious as he found himself next in line. Uh oh, he had to sign his name. How did you spell his name anyway? He frowned as he picked up the pen. There had to be a damn catch, there always was. He looked at the captain sadly as he tried to stammer something out. It had been as if the Captain had been able to read his mind, because he sure couldn't have deciphered the stammers.

He let out a laugh and waved his hand over the paper. "Just mark an X, and tell us yer name. We can write it beside it for ye."

Victor eyes widened with excitement as he leaned down and put an X on the paper. "Th-thank ye sir." He stammered out, he was so excited he had to think to remember his own name. But he did remember. "Ragetti, Victor Ragetti." He stated proudly. I'm a pirate now. Oh, how good did that thought sound? He could hardly believe it. Little did he know that while expecting that this would be an adventure, the next few years would be an adventure that he could not even imagine? For one, the man who had been so nice to him would not always be so nice; he wouldn't even always be his ally. But that was long off.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Growing up on a pirate ship was a difficult life for any child at times, especially when that child was a girl. Being surrounded by nothing but the male gender and hardly ever seeing a female like herself, was bound to be a very confusing factor for any girl. For Camille it was no different.

When she was younger she tried so desperately to fit into the crew. Wanting to belong, wanting to be part of it. She did not understand why, being a girl, not to mention the Captain's daughter that she could not be one of them. In her mind she was no different then them. She had never really seen how a woman was supposed to act let alone explained that that was what she was to become.

She had been able to make friends with some of the younger crew; some of the youngest even became playmates. Usually their playing would be interrupted but a harsh scorning from the superior members of the crew. Usually the kids would just mock them behind their backs and then run off to continue their fun and games. But eventually that began to change.

The change was something that neither her father nor she was prepared for. On his part he had always hoped and assumed she would remain his little girl forever, not suspecting that she would be a woman before he knew it. She on the other hand not knowing anything about the female nature, let alone being able to understand it, was definitely not ready.

She had entered puberty and her body began to change, a long with her emotions and actions. Everything was so strange, she felt as though she had became some kind of monster. Her father and her began to fight quite often, he wondering if he had done something wrong. It took an older member of the crew, who himself when a married man had raised 5 girls of his own to explain to him that this was all normal for a teenage girl. That with her body changes also comes hormonal changes as well. He also warned him that he better start watching the men as she grew because he had seen a few already starting to eye her. This was definitely not what Jack wanted.

Thus his major protective streak was born. The way he began to treat her only caused the feeling of being a monster to increase in Camille. Why was he being so strict? Why had she become such an awful person all of a sudden? It was not her fault her body was changing; she wanted it to stop and go back the way it was more than he himself did!

His strictness of course caused her to rebel even more. She often wished that she could have known her sister, or at least remembered her. She hated being almost like an only child. This all was so hard on her, but it just seemed that her father did not understand!

Soon she felt herself being drawn to various members of the crew, feeling an intense attraction to a few of them at times. She did not understand this much, she knew what it meant but it was very overwhelming. At one point, knowing it would make her father angry, she began to flirt with them. Nevertheless, after awhile it seemed all that would happen is that she would get in trouble with him but the men would get in even worse when they flirted back with her, so she stopped. Instead, she just began to ignore them and the feelings.

She found it humorous that her father even though wanting to keep her away from the men, and to keep their attentions from her, made sure his daughter had the finest dresses. That she had whatever beauty products he could find for her to use. He encouraged her in those ways, not realizing it would cause would-be admirers to be more attracted. Even the Jack would not admit it, the reason he did this was not just because he wanted his daughter to be so feminine, but in many ways she looked almost the spitting image of her mother. Again another backfire as while it brought comfort to him it also made him bitter towards her at times.

Camille would spend most of her time down below in her cabin, away from everyone else. Her father had her study various things, wanting to have his daughter have what education he could give her on a pirate ship; an education that would apply to a real life. Not the life of a pirate. He had better things in plan for her.

When the cabin became too stuffy or she became too anxious of being stuck in one place she would sometimes wonder about the ship, against her father's wants. She would usually make her way up to the deck to watch the crew about their business. She loved to watch the men scour up the monkey ladders to the sails; she had fond memories of racing up them as a child. The helm was one of the places she would love to go as well, you could see all around the ship flooring from there. Of course, nothing beat the sight from the crows nest, but that was one place she dared not to go. Not after watching one of her closest friends falling down from there, breaking his neck. The sight of them sending his body to the depths still haunted her. He had been the closest thing to a brother that she had had.

Most the time though she would stand near the railing and watched the ocean below, the water marine animals playing about. If it had been at night, it would be the moon and the stars that she would watch. Nevertheless, that was the times she felt the loneliest yet the most at peace.

When the ship had docked in Portobello and he father had gone off into town to recruit new members for the crew, wanting to desperately to be on land again even for just a short time she snuck her way off the ship. She waited awhile after they had left, making sure they would not see her leave. She vowed to herself that she would be back before anyone would even notice she was gone. It would take them a while to recruit; therefore, she had some time to explore the town.

It was as she was walking along the beach, watching her footprints being washed away by the incoming tide, that she saw him. He sat on the sand a little bag off to the side. The contents inside it would turn out were everything thing he owned. There was just something about him, the way he sat there squinting up into the sun. The way his scruffy blond hair kept falling into his face. Camille had never seen anything quite like him before.

As she made her way over to him she saw that he was quite dirty, and his clothes were very ragged. His shoes looked as though they would fall completely apart at any second. Parts of his skin was caked in dirt, he had obviously not been able to take a bath in quite awhile. Instead of looking down upon him, instead of her mind thinking evil nasty thoughts…her broken heart went out to him.

In his right hand had a stick in it, and his left a knife, he was whittling something. At least trying to; it was nearly impossible to make anything out of it, it look as though he had just removed the bark from the branch and removed several layers of the wood below it. He was lost in his own thoughts and did not hear the upcoming footsteps behind him.

Camille smiled down at him watching his every movement. Her smile widened as she heard him began to hum a tune, again at least try to. To Camille it was just simply adorable. She thought about saying something to him and then remembered how her father would react if he knew. However, her father was not here she reminded herself, so she was going to go for it.

"Hello." She spoke so softly you could hardly hear it, may have thought it was the ocean waves bellowing. As he obviously did, his head jerked up looked in front of him for a moment, shrugging he went back to his whittling. Realizing she had been too quiet, she tried again this time a little louder. "Hello." 

This time he heard her, his reaction causing her to jump back a bit. He threw his arms in the air, the items in his hands flying to the sand by his feet. He had screamed and looked back at her. If he thought he had died and gone to heaven before, this proved it. There was an angel right before him. "El-llo." He replied with a nervous stammer. 


End file.
